Dia de babá
by Minduim
Summary: o Bóris vai ser babá dos pequenos Bryan,Yuriy e Kai por um dia,será que ele sobrevive?presente de aniversário pra mione11.


Nota:é a típica comédia "adulto-idiota-se-dá-mal-na-mão-de-criancinhas-inteligentes"e o que ta entre " " é o pensamento dos personagens XP

Dia de babá

Alguns anos antes da formação dos Bladebreakers,num certa abadia na Rússia,um garotinho de mais ou menos 8 anos,cabelo bicolor e olhos vermelhos estava muito,mais muito bravo com seu avô...

Kai:-eu não quero ficar aqui!quero ir com o senhor e conquistar o mundo!

Voltaire:-quieto seu moleque!isso não é coisa de criança,além do mais eu só vou demorar um dia"e se a sua avó souber que eu fui jogar bingo ela me mata",você vai ficar aqui com o Bóris,o Yuriy e o Bryan!

Nesse momento chega o Bóris forçando um sorriso e o Bryan e o Yuriy atrás,que não estavam muito felizes com a idéia...

Bóris:-olá jovem Kai,como está?

Kai:-hunf,estaria melhor sem você...

Voltaire:-Kai...

Bóris:-não se preocupe senhor,crianças são assim mesmo

E deu um 'tapinha' nas costas do Kai que fez ele andar uns dois metros...

Voltaire:-eu já vou indo,e espero ver esse lugar inteiro quando voltar

O Voltaire e o Bóris lançaram uma olhada significativa pras três criancinhas ,que devolviam com olhar de 'tente me impedir!',assim que Voltaire foi embora o Bóris se voltou pro Kai,pro Yuriy e pro Bryan e falou...

Bóris:-muito bem seus pestinhas,eu não quero ver a cara de vocês até amanhã,então sumam da minha frente!

Assim que eles saíram o Kai disse,meio contrariado...

Kai:-precisamos dar um jeito nesse idiota!

Yuriy:-como?

Bryan:-tive uma idéia,peguem suas beyblades e venham pra cá,depois eu explico.

Alguns minutos depois o Kai apareceu com a Dranzer,o Yuriy com a Wolborg e o Bryan com a Falborg e uma corda.

Yuriy:-pra que essa corda?

Bryan:-vou explicar,nós vamos fazer o seguinte,vamos fingir que estamos lutando,aí agente joga as beyblades pela janela,e o Kai manda o Bóris ir buscar,quando ele sair agente tranca a porta,aí quando ele implorar agente abre e depois faz ele tropeçar com essa corda e amarra ele.

Kai:-é,até que você pensa de vez em quando...

Bryan:-¬¬',então vamos,mas é melhor agente tirar os bits das nossas beyblades antes,só por segurança

Eles seguiram com o plano e jogaram as beyblades pela janela,aí o Kai chamou 'delicadamente' o Bóris...

Kai:-BÓRIS SEU INÚTIL VEM AQUI AGORA!

Bóris:-o que você quer seu delinquentezinho?já não mandei vocês sumirem?

Kai:-as nossas beyblades estão lá fora,vai buscar!

Bóris:-e por que eu tenho que ir?

Kai:-porque o meu avô é dono disso aqui,e você é o empregado,isso quer dizer que EU MANDO e VOCÊ OBEDE,entendeu?

Bóris:-tudo bem"maldito mini-Voltaire,você ainda me paga por isso!"

Assim que o Bóris saiu,os três trancaram a porta,e quando ele voltou viu que tinha caído na armadilha.

Bóris:-seus filhos da CENSURADO! me deixem entrar

Gritava ele desesperado enquanto o Bryan,o Yuriy e o Kai estavam ás gargalhadas lá dentro,depois o Kai falou pra eles irem pros lugares combinados,o Kai e o Yuriy ficaram escondidos atrás da porta segurando a corda,e o Bryan destrancou a porta,então o Bóris entrou tão furioso que nem viu a corda esticada e foi pro chão com tudo!

Yuriy:-PRA CIMA DELE,AGORA!

Então os três pularam pra cima do Bóris e amarraram e amordaçaram ele...

Kai:-e o que agente faz agora?

Yuriy(com cara de mal):-que tal se agente se divertisse um pouco com esse velhote?

Kai:-espera um pouco!

Ele saiu correndo e voltou com uma caixa de maquiagem,um isqueiro e um galão de querosene...

Bryan:-onde você arrumou essas coisas?

Kai:-no escritório do meu avô.

Yuriy:-até a maquiagem? O.O

Kai:-é,ele roubou da minha vó porque disse que ela parece o coringa quando usa isso.

Yuriy:-e pra que o querosene?

Kai:-pra colocar fogo nesse lugar e destruir todas as provas!

Os três olhavam pro Bóris com uma cara cada vez mais diabólica,e o Bóris sendo ameaçado de ser maquiado e queimado,por três garotinhos que não tinham mais do que 8 anos não pensou duas vezes e num impulso se levantou e saiu 'correndo'...

Bryan:-olha lá!

Yuriy:-ele ta fugindo!

Kai:-pega!

E os três saíram atrás do Bóris,o Yuriy com a caixa de maquiagem,o Bryan com o galão de querosene e o Kai com o isqueiro aceso,mas eles não conseguiram alcançar o Bóris,e algum temo depois eles se cansaram...

Yuriy:-cansei disso.

Bryan:-eu também,vamos fazer outra coisa!

Kai:-então vamos nos livrar do Bóris trancando ele pra fora de novo,agente finge que perdeu todas as coisas,aí eu vou pra frente da porta e vocês dois se escondem como antes,aí ele só vai me ver,e eu digo que vou ajudar ele e vou tentar desamarra-lo,aí quando eu for pra trás dele o Yuriy abre a porta e o Bryan e eu empurramos ele,vai ser fácil com o idiota pensando que ganhou.

Bryan(fingindo desespero):-'oh não,perdemos todas coisas'

Yuriy(imitando o Bryan):-'é Bryan,estamos cansados e indefesos!'

Kai(se segurando pra não cair no melodrama):-'seria fácil pro Bóris nos pegar agora,mesmo estando amarrado'

Bóris:-"hahahahaha,é a minha chance de me vingar!"

Quando ele chegou aonde ele tinha ouvido as vozes só encontrou o Kai,que fez o favor de desamordaçar ele.

Bóris:-cadê os outros?

Kai:-fugiram de medo...

Bryan e Yuriy:-¬¬'

Bóris:-ótimo,assim eu posso começar com o ' netinho querido' do Voltaire

Kai:-claro,mas antes deixa eu te desamarrar...

Quando o Kai ia soltar o Bóris ele gritou...

Kai:-AGORA!

Então o Yuriy abriu a porta e o Kai e o Bryan empurram o Bóris pro meio da nevasca com força,e ficaram rindo da cara dele por um bom tempo,no dia seguinte o Voltaire chegou e viu o Bóris congelado e amarrado do lado de fora,assim que o Bóris conseguiu falar contou tudo o que aconteceu com ele e o Voltaire colocou os três de castigo,que era assistir uma maratona de 24 horas de Telettubies,mas também deu uma Beyblade novinha pra cada um já que eles não poderiam ser bonzinhos se quisessem fazer parte dos planos de dominação mundial,um mês depois os três fizeram uma visita a Biovolt e viram o novo pojeto...

Kai e Bryan:-o que será isso?

Yuriy:-vocês não sabem?essa é a Black Dranzer,dizem por aí que ela é bem poderosinha...

Num instante os três se entreolharam e o Kai foi correndo perguntar pro avô quando seria a próxima viagem!

FIM

Essa é uma fic que eu esperei muito tempo pra escrever,é que eu estava esperando uma boa oportunidade,e como o aniversário da mione11 tá perto essa fic é um presente pra ela!(espero que tenha gostado) XD

desculpem o erro de continuidade,por isso eu deletei a fic e reescrevi uma parte dela,se tiver algum outro erro me avisem!

MANDEM REVIEWS POR FAVOR!


End file.
